ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Fics Under Surveillance
This is a list of fics that are not necessarily badfics, but are noted to have the beginnings of badfics and are therefore under surveillance by one or several PPCers. Please do not add to this list until two or three PPCers have agreed the fic you want to add needs to have an eye kept on it. If this requires you to join the Board, feel free to do so - we like shiny newbies! When adding to this page, 'in order to make things easier for everyone involved, please make sure you do the following: *List the fic in '''alphabetical order '''and in the '''appropriate category, '''which would be the fandom it comes from - unless it is a crossover, in which case please list it in the '''Crossovers '''category and note which fandoms have been crossed. **Please note that ''The, A, ''and ''An do not count for alphabetical order. **If you don't see your category, feel free to add it in '''alphabetical order '''to the list under the correct heading (Anime/Manga, Video Games, etc.) *Make sure to add a '''link '''to the fic in question, and note the '''rating '''and '''date of addition next to the title 'of the fic. *Please list the fic's '''most recent update '(just the date it was updated last should do), so we know if it is progressing or not. If you notice a fic's most recent update and the update noted on the Wiki do not match, don't be afraid to make the proper adjustments to this page. *Please include the '''original fic summary '''under the title, and please resist the urge to fix any SPaG errors therein, as the summary will give us a cursory idea of what the fic already looks like. Also, the errors may amuse us. '''If you believe a fic has descended to Badfic status: *Move the fic to the list of unclaimed badfics to await its sporking. When you do so, please follow the rules listed there, and include again the rating, '''a '''link '''to the fic, and '''your name. *Make sure to delete the fic from this list entirely, and do the same for its category if it was the only one of its kind. This will keep the page nice and tidy. *It might be a good idea to alert folks on the Board, too, just so everyone knows there's a new badfic up to be claimed. Use your discretion here. *Please make sure that the fic you move has progressed and descended into badfic status. Otherwise it's a bit silly to move it to the Unclaimed Badfic page, yes? Again, in the interest of keeping things tidy, please alphabetize and date '''all entries and place them in their correct categories. Any fic that has been on this list for over 18 months and '''has not been updated should probably be removed, as it is a bit unlikely it will be updated again beyond the 18-month mark. LAST CLEANUP: KittyNoodles 06:33, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Crossovers *Alchemist's Repreive - T rated -''The Dresden Files x Fullmetal Alchemist'' **Published: March 3, 2011 **Do to a small mishap in his lab, Harry is thrown into the world of the famous state alchemist Edward Elric nearly 20 years after the fall of Pride. Some Iteams are OOC **This is just a taste of this story NOT a full chapter.** *Avenger Korra - T rated - The Avengers x Legend of Korra **Published: June 13, 2012; Last Update: July 30, 2012 **Korra was done, Amon defeated. But she is given a second chance at life in a strange city that somehow needs her help. Can she show this world who she is, and maybe make the Avengers seem more... human? *John Watson Or Arthur Dent? - T rated - Sherlock x Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy **Published: May 24, 2012; Last update: May 24, 2012 **Discovering that Arthur is in London, Zooey, New identity, always fun , runs off to find her best friend.Finding him going by the name of John, she and him go on one last adventure to find their daughter.Includes aliens,intergalactic chases &...Sherlock? **''Some SPaG problems here and there, Trillion randomly decides to rename herself Zooey, and gets to be an 'actress, fashion icon and superstar' all at once. Still, with only one chapter and moments of passable grammar, this story isn't quite felt to be a badfic...yet.'' *'' Magic Long Since Forgotten - T rated - ''Harry Potter x Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **Published: July 17, 2011; Last Update: August 13, 2011 **Finding himself at a new disadvantage, Harry receives a new power...one that is both ancient and modern. Getting help from the shadows, he will carve a new future for himself. Better summary inside 'Anime/Manga ''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' *Angels In The Sky - T rated **Published: September 10, 2012 **A story about angels in the sky, living their lives in fear because of the dark angels that have intruded their personal space for the white angels only zone. How will this story proceed when things are starting to get worse? AU. *Dimension Traveller Fate - K rated **Published: June 3, 2008; Updated: June 4, 2008 **AU. NanoFate pairing. Full Summary Inside Once a black cat demon, now also a Guardian of Time. For her abuse of power, Fate is now pursued by the Keepers of Time... *Disability - K rated **Published: August 3, 2012 **A disability that prevents me from walking made life difficult for me. I needed to depend on people to help me in almost anything I did that relates to the need of mobility. My life always revolved only my mother until she left the world... I struggle to live life on my own until help came. What will happen after that though? AU. OC. OOC. Summary revised. *Magical Mercernary - T rated **Published: September 7, 2007 **When Subaru is summoned to Hayate's office and told to go on a mission with a woman she's never seen before, how will things unfold? And who is the selfproclaimed 'Queen of Fire' hiding in the ruins of a once mighty city? **''"Chrysae" is pretty Sue-ish, but there's only one chapter. '' *Material Madness - T rated **Published: August 19, 2012 **Just an idea. Nanoha, Fate and Hayate take an "off the books" vacation! How? Well they just called in the Materials of course! Madness all over as Fate comes up with an elaborate plan, Stern and co attempt to pass themselves off as the three Aces, and Nanoha goes crazy! Rated T cause deep down I'm paranoid and we all know it! *Midoriya Mania - T rated **Published: July 12, 2012 (One-Shot) **Crackfic/Oneshot/Drabble! In a moment of randomness, what happens when three Nanoha's, Fate, and Stern are hanging out in cafe Midori-ya? Rated T cause deep down we're all a bit paranoid and we know it *MLGN Re Fate - K rated **Published November 27, 2010; Last Update: November 28, 2010 **An AU re telling of all the seasons from original to force... expect some oocness and some shipping of pseudo cannon pairings on hitas til I finally get review *Second chances - K rated **Published: October 11, 2010; Last Update: October 19, 2010 **Precia didn't die when she fell into the rift, instead what she got was another shot at life. Now with her madness cured and her daughter saved, she begins life anew. Years later, she recounters Fate.But what happens when she has no memory of her at all? *Strange Love - T rated **Published: August 31, 2012 **A love story that involves two youngsters, Nanoha and Yuuno. More characters to be involved in the future in this series. AU. Ooc. Slight Oc. Rated T for now. **''"Ooc" in this case refers to Yuuno somehow becoming a teleporting creep. Ugh...'' *' What's Yours is Mine and Mine Alone - T rated **Published: June 12, 2012; Last Update: July 23, 2012 **Nanoha is now boarding in a prestigious school,and hoping to learn the prideful and posh ways of the students. Except her room mate is none other than the infamous delinquent who is mostly despised by the students and teacher of the school. Beta'ed by Mello! : ''Plus Anima'' *Reunions and Realizations - T rated **Published: May 6, 2011; Last Update: August 16, 2012 **When the king is overthrown by black and white angels, is it really cooro and blanca? Husky seems to thing so. SEQUEL TO HMB WMF. Cooro's love for his friends decreases with every false step that Husky takes. His pain is becoming too much to bare. *Second Guessing - T rated **Published: June 11, 2011; Last Update: August 9, 2011 **Sailand and Astaria have made peace, and twin heirs to the Astarian throne are born. But when one mysteriously goes missing, the other starts to question the Sailand/Astarian relations. WARNING: OC story. No OC/Canon pairings. Edit: HIATUS *Shining Owl - K rated **Published: November 19, 2010; Last Update: November 20, 2010 **When Cooro, Husky, Nana, and Senri visit an old village, they run into an owl Anima my OC named Fukurou. Who knows what adventures the five of them will have together! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANIMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. Bandfic Nothing yet... Comics Nothing yet... Film Nothing yet... Literature Nothing yet... Television ''Legend of Korra'' *Dance On Our Graves - T rated **Published: May 8, 2012; Last Update: May 24, 2012 **Korra discovers the Equalist movement might not be all that it seems to be on the surface. In that realization, she and the rest of the Fire Ferrets acquire an unlikely new friend. Primarily Bolin/OC but also Makorra. *Over A Lifetime - T rated **Published: June 18, 2012; Last Update: July 6, 2012 **If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be. Decades after the war, when Katara and Zuko are re-united, they decide they will wait till another life. Now as two very different teenagers, will they fall in love when fate prevented it the first time? *The Blood That Defines Us - T rated **Published: May 6, 2012; Last Update: June 9, 2012 **Bolin is upset about that Korra kissed his brother. An unusual friend helps him, but something is different about her. Bolin/OC. Slight AU. Set after 'The Spirit of Competition'. ''Young Justice'' *New World, Same Life - T rated **Published: December 21, 2011; Last Update: December 29, 2011 **When an appending war causes a young pregnant queen to seek safety at Mount Justice, what becomes of her and how does her life play out at home and on earth? I do not own young justice or the characters. Please review its my first story thanks! Theatre Nothing yet... Video Games Nothing yet... Category:Lists